


Page of Wands

by cloudwatch



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: Sometimes the reasoning for a journey changes in but a moment. Yuel begins hers.





	Page of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project - Crosswinds (@gbf_tarot on Twitter)
> 
> i'm honored to have worked with everyone involved with this project. 
> 
> the page of wands is a card about making discoveries, moving forward in life, exploration. however there is always pessimism, lack of direction, as well that come into play.

“ _ Three sacred treasures of the royal family. You’ve been tasked with finding them.”  _

Well, that was all fine and dandy, she figured. There was just one simple problem. 

Glancing to her left, Yuel took in the details of the trees - brown, tall, and treelike. She sighed and looked over at the trees on her right. They, too, were the same - brown, tall, and treelike.  Moving back into the middle of the path, she held up the map that she’d been using to get her to so far into the forest and reread the instructions written there.

_ There you shall find a tree that does not look like any normal tree. At that location is where one of the missing treasures should be found.  _

“All of these trees look the same,” she whined, allowing herself to sit down heavily on the ground. “And what did they even mean, a tree that doesn’t look like any normal tree.” She dropped the hand that was holding the map to her side. “This is useless!” 

And with that she tossed the map away; half a second later, just as the wind picked up the parchment and carried it off through the trees, she realized - 

“Uh oh.” 

With a sudden burst of energy, she chased after the map, calling out, “Please come back, I didn’t mean to toss ya!” She chased after the map for what felt like forever, until just as she pounced on it, arriving in a clearing by a small looking river, it rose just out of her reach and was carried happily down into the running water. Yuel watched as it vanished into the water, waving goodbye sadly. “Goodbye, map. At least you led me to somewhere I can get dinner…”

She huffed and moved to sit on a fallen log. “I don’t think I remember how to get out of this forest,” she mumbled, kicking up some dirt with her leg as she started to swing it back and forth. “I’ve never liked getting lost in the forest alone.”

All of her fun memories of being lost in the forest involved Socie -  starting from when they were barely old enough to be allowed to wander around by themselves to just recently, before Yuel had left on her journey. Now, though, Socie wasn’t with her, and Yuel didn’t like the feeling of being alone. Before now, she hadn’t really thought about how she was doing this journey by herself, which was a new experience to her. 

“Aah, no, can’t think like that,” she scolded herself. “Socie would be upset.” It was best to enjoy this side adventure. It would sure make a great story to tell Socie once she got back home. Tilting her head to the side, Yuel gave the log she was sitting on a friendly pat. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to be the tree that doesn’t look like a normal tree, would ya?”  
The log remained silent.

 

**

 

The rest of the day consisted mostly of finding a decent place to spend the night, and also attempting to find the way back to the path that she’d been traveling on previously. Without any kind of map, she tried to retrace her steps, which proved to be harder than she’d thought. Like before, she couldn’t tell the trees apart, and when she did find a path that looked familiar, she found herself walking in a circle, appearing in the clearing by the river each time.. After some time wandering and trying to make a mental map of the area, she decided it would probably be best to rest for the night. 

She spent the night watching the stars, the heat from the campfire she’d made keeping her warm. The sky was clear, and she could easily make out the forms the stars made. “They’re so pretty out here, Socie.”

Maybe she could bring her here one day. They would bring a better map, of course, and she could show Socie how she caught the fish, and some of the new type of plants that she’d noticed walking through the forest. There had been cute little critters that she just knew Socie would fall in love with the moment she saw them. The more she thought about it though, the stronger the feeling of loneliness grew. Turning onto her side, Yuel curled up and wrapped her arms around herself. “Miss you, Socie...”

The next day the clouds were dark and unfriendly, and it was early on the rain started. She hoped that the rain would remain light, but midway through the day it started to pour, and she was forced to take shelter underneath the trees.

Yuel wasn’t sure how long she sat there, listening to the rain fall, tail curled up around her to help keep her warm. “Listening to the rain isn’t fun when you’re not here, Socie…” she muttered. Now, not being able to focus solely on her task of finding the treasures of the royal family, she found her mind drifting towards rather unwelcome thoughts. 

_ I’m probably not the right person for this task. I get lost easily, and sometimes it’s hard to pay attention to everything that’s important.  _

She tucked her tail up underneath her chin and curled into herself more. “Someone else should have gone on this mission. ...should probably just head home.”

In that small moment of doubt, she heard what sounded like Socie calling her name, and she sat up quickly. “Socie?” 

But no, that couldn’t be right. Socie was safe and sound back home. 

Yuel  missed her - dearly. 

With a sigh, she moved to lay back down when a stick from above must have been shaken loose by the wind and it toppled over and landed squarely on her head. She took the stick off of her head and stared at it for a moment before she started laughing. She could practically hear Socie’s voice in her head.

“ _ Yuel… You shouldn’t be so hard and down on yourself, you know? You’re perfect for this task; I believe in you more than anything and anyone. _ ”

“...that’s right!” Socie had told her to come back home soon. She couldn’t give up that easily. Socie had once told her that Yuel smiled the brightest when she’d accomplished a goal, and that Yuel’s smile was her light. She wouldn't rob Socie of that smile, or herself of that feeling of happiness either. 

With determination flowing through her, she resolved that she would continue her mission, no matter how hard things got. Grin on her face, she moved to leave the security of the tree but before she could, the sound of the rain got increased. As a test, she stuck her tail out; immediately she pulled it back inside, shivering. She’d continue on her journey once the rain had stopped.

The next day she woke up to the sunlight shining through, and the sun high in the sky, indicating how late in the day it was. “Whoa, must’ve been more tired than  I thought . ”

Stretching lazily, she made her way down to the river to catch some fish for a meal. Once she’d eaten, she could make a plan for leaving the forest and continue on with her journey. After catching enough fish that would satisfy her for a while, she headed back towards the clearing and settled down. As she slowly cooked the fish, she noticed an airship floating above the trees. “That’s strange… don’t see many of those around here.” That was when she noticed that the ship was getting closer, rather than just sailing far away. “What?” 

She watched as it landed, and when she heard the sound of steps coming her direction, she hurried behind some of the nearest bushes, watching cautiously as a group of people came into the clearing. They stopped right next to her location, and to make sure she was fully concealed she tucked her tail in as close as possible. A pair of bare feet came into view, along with a pretty dress and long blue hair. Next to her stood another person who had so far remained silent, but Yuel wasn’t able to focus on them, her attention moving right to the axe they were holding in their hands.

These people could only be kidnappers _.  _ She narrowed her eyes and reached down to take her blades in hand, tension building as she prepared herself for a fight. 

“Huh,” someone in the group was saying. “Sure seemed like someone was here. Where’d they run off to after throwing up a distress signal? Hey! Anybody here?”

Inhaling, Yuel gripped her blades and leapt from her hiding spot.    
  



End file.
